Crush
by mikayla23
Summary: A little fluff on Dimitri and Rose. Doesn't have a place in the real story line. just a drabble. Could be a collection of romantic one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**There isn't a lot of Rose/Dimitri fluff so I tried to write my own. Please tell me what you think. **

Lissa was walking me to the gym for my afternoon practice. Dimitri was following behind us, but far enough so we could have a tad bit of privacy. I hadn't seen her much this past week so it was nice. Until she asked about my love life. "Rose? Why don't you date any more?"

Wow. Direct, how could I get out of this one. "Well, I want to really focus on guarding you. Guys are to distracting." there. That wasn't a total lie.

She looked down at her feet. I could feel guilt through the bond. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take that from you too."

Damn. I didn't want her to feel guilty. "That's not the whole reason though." I couldn't tell her everything but if I gave her vague details she wouldn't feel bad. "There's actually a guy I'm kind of interested in."

Lissa smiled. "Really? Who? Is he cute?" she blurted. I could see Dimitri closer behind us. This could possibly work to my advantage. We hadn't talked about _us_ in a while. Maybe this could make him realize how much I like him

"It's complicated. He's sorta not available. But other than that, he's the best. He is amazing when it comes to training, he is extremely dedicated to his responsibilities, and I don't know I just _get_ him. You know. I understand him. And I can be around him in total silence and it's comfortable. We just click I guess. It's easy to just be me around him."Once I started talking it all just spilled out.

Lissa was smirking, "Well I know it's serious if you say stuff about his personality before commenting on his looks."

"Don't get me started on that. He is unbelievably gorgeous." I giggled. (yes I, Rosemarie Hathaway, giggled over a guy.)

Lissa smiled, "Well you seem happy so I won't press you for details. But I gotta know..... have you kissed him?"

I blushed a little and looked down. "yeah." I mumbled.

Lissa started squealing, "Forget what I said about not pressing for details. How was it?"

Dimitri was a little closer than before. "I will never be able to kiss another guy again. It was beyond perfect."

Lissa was smirking, "If this guy can make you blush and renounce all other guys, I think he's a keeper."

"I hope so. I care way to much about him to let him go."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're in love." she teased.

"I think I am Liss. Actually I know I am! He's just so.......... ugh!" the sad thing was that I knew he was just trying to protect me by not pushing our relationship. But I loved him to much to just sit back and do nothing.

Lissa was silent until we got to the gym doors. "I don't know what to say. I just hope you end up happy."

"Thanks. It's nice to talk about it." I smiled and gave her a hug before she headed off to her dorm

I sighed and walked into the gym. I just told Lissa I was in love with Dimitri while he was standing in ear shot. When I walked in Dimitri was standing on the other side of the room looking out the window. He looked so peaceful. I walked up beside him to look out too.

When I came up beside him he didn't move. He let out a breath and started talking, "Did you really mean what you said?"

I looked at his profile. I could have said something very mushy, but if he didn't feel the same way as me I wasn't going to make a fool of my self. "Yes."

he turned to look at me. His eyes were closed. "Roza, you know this can't work out."

I loved when he said my name in Russian. I took a huge leap of faith. "Dimitri, I love you. I know that me and you have a ton of other things to worry about but it's still true. It's easy to be around you, it feels rite." I sighed. "If you don't feel the same just tell me. I swear I will never bring _us_ up again. We can pretend nothing happened."

His eyes popped open. "How can you think that Roza? It does feel rite when we're together. What if it doesn't work out? I couldn't ..........." he trailed off with a hurt look.

I reached out and took his hand. His fingers wrapped around mine with out even thinking about it. "I love you and I don't see that changing any time soon."

he stared at me. "I love you too." the hand I wasn't holding ran through my hair. We stood there staring at each other for who knows how long. I couldn't help but smile, he told me he loved me.

It was starting to get dark. I probably missed dinner. Oh well. I was happy. Dimitri spoke first. "You need to get back to your dorm." he seemed reluctant to go back. I nodded and grabbed my bags from the floor. We were on our way back when my stomach e started to growl.

Dimitri shot a questioning glance. "I didn't eat lunch." he smiled and pulled me in the other direction.

I tried to ask where we we're going but he told me it was surprise. I sighed and followed along, Just happy he said he loved me. When we got to the edge of the forest Dimitri reached down to carry me bridal style threw the trees.

"What was that for?" I giggled.

Dimitri gazed down at me. "Just wanted to be close to you." he kept walking but our eyes stayed on each other. I couldn't believe we were doing this.

We stopped in front of a cabin. "What's this here for?" All the guest housing was closer to the actual school. "Guardians use to stay out here. But there all abandoned now ." he set me down on the couch and went into what looked like a small kitchen. I heard him sigh from the kitchen. "There isn't much I know how to make." I walked in to find him staring at the fridge. I saw bread on the counter and I was willing to bet there was peanut butter some where in here.

"Why don't you start a fire I'll try to find something to eat." I smiled. He brighten at that. Lugging wood was something that he could do. I went to the tiny pantry and sure enough there was peanut butter.

Five minuets later I had two peanut butter sandwiches, stale cheez-its and flat soda. Who said Rose Hathaway can't cook. I walked into the room with a fire place and found Dimitri staring out the window. It seemed to have started snowing.

He looked down at what I was carrying. "Looks good." he took one of the plates and a glass and sat down on the couch.. He'd taken of his jacket and was only wearing a cotton t-shirt now. But boy did it fit him well.. "Certainly does." I muttered under my breath. He smirked. Guess I wasn't quiet enough.

I sat down beside him. We ate quietly, listening to the sound of the fire. When I finished my sandwich I leaned my head against the back of the couch with my eyes closed. I let a sigh of content. It couldn't get any better than this.

I felt Dimitri's hand on mine. I opened my eyes to find him only an inch or two away. I was about to say _ I love you_ but his lips crashed down on mine. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and immediately open my mouth. It had been forever since I was close to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck clutching him closer. When he pulled away to catch his breath I pressed my lips to his neck, cheek, everywhere I could reach. He laid back on the couch pulling me on top of him. I looked down at him. He couldn't be suggesting what I thought he was. His lips found mine before I could carry out that thought.

As the kiss deepened. I couldn't help but wiggle my hips. I wanted to be closer. AS soon as I moved he pulled back. "Roza...." he whispered. His lips where on my neck, and his hands where on my hips.

Suddenly I knew what I wanted. "Dimitri, I love you and I want you. Please?" I ran my hands down his chest to his stomach. I felt him shudder, "We....can't."

I put my mouth back on his. When he pulled back for air, I made a trail of kisses down his neck. "But I love you." he pulled my mouth back to his. He was just trying to distract me now"We can't Roza. I want you but........" he moaned when I started moving my hips.

"I want to." I plead. I'd never felt this before. Such absolute need for someone. "I need you." I whispered into his neck. He sighed. "Is it your first time?"

So that's why he was hesitating. I may be a flirt but I always wanted my first time to be special. I wanted to be in love with the person I gave my virginity too. I finally found someone I wanted to have it. I propped my self up. I was still on his chest but I could see his face. "Yes, I always wanted to give my virginity to someone special. But I never actual liked the guys I had flings with." I looked down at my hands. "I want to give this to you. Your special." I whispered.

Dimitri grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. But it was different. More passion more everything. He carried my to the tiny bedroom and dropped me on the bed. Smiling he said. "Your special too."

**Soooooo! Did you like it? Please tell me how I did!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing reviews. I love hearing what you guys think. This is the the morning after, from Dimitri's point of view. I know it's kinda short but I have finals coming up so I have to study.**

I woke up feeling oddly light. It was a happy, almost bubbly feeling. Rose had told me she loved me. I didn't have words to describe how felt when she said that. I'd been trying to push my feelings for her away ever since I first saw her. I should have known I couldn't say away from her. She was to beautiful, she was smart, and she understood things guardians twice her age couldn't understand. She was perfect.

I looked down at her sleeping body. She was curled up against my side with her arm draped across my chest. As I replayed last night events in my head I had to smile. I worried about hurting her when she said it was her first time, I knew it would be uncomfortable for a bit but I wanted it to be special for her.

I was thinking about how we were going to get back into the dorms when she woke up. I heard her yawn then stiffen. I rubbed her arm and ran my fingers threw her hair.

She looked up at me practically glowing, "Good morning." I laughed and kissed her forehead. "It is."

She cuddled up to my side again, drawing random doodles on my chest. And I kept running my fingers threw her hair. We should have been on our way back to her dorm but I couldn't bring myself to leave her. We stayed wrapped in each others arms until Rose's sighed. "Liss is looking for me."

She sighed and untangled her self from me. "She wants to talk about my mystery guy." she giggled and leaned over to kiss me. I'm sure she meant it as a peck on the lips........but that's not what happened.

Forty minuets later she was smirking and pulling on her shirt and pushing me out of the bedroom mumbling something about distractions. I chuckled, it's nice to know I affected her.

I looked threw the kitchen trying to find something to eat on the way back to the dorm. I could probably get a few simple things to keep in here. Maybe keep a change of clothes in here. I was contemplating how much I could bring in here when Rose wrapped her arms around my waist pressing her face to my back, whispering "I love you."

She said it all last night but it still sent shivers down my spine when she said it. I turned around leaning down so my forehead touched hers, "I love you too, Roza."

She smiled, "I have to spend the day with Liss, but she's going out with Christian tonight. I thought maybe we could have practice."

I smiled at her knowing she wasn't talking about training practice. "I think we can work that out. Now lets get you back before we get distracted again."

She laughed and took my hand pulling me threw the woods. I couldn't describe how I was feeling. Happy didn't cover it, it wasn't enough. When we got to the edge of the trees I pulled her to the side for one more kiss. I f I was going to go the entire day with out seeing her, I was going to get my fix now.

She pulled back to soon for my liking. When she saw my frown and smiled. "I love you but I have to find Liss." With that she ran off towards her dorm. I smiled as I watched her go. She loves me.

**RPOV**

I wanted to stay with him forever but Liss was waiting for me. I pulled away and saw him frowning. I had to smile, he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. "I love you but I have to find Liss." I took of running before he could distract me.

When I got to the outside of my dorm I saw Eddie. "Hey Rose. Lissa was looking for you. Said she got into a fight with Christian and wanted to talk to you. I told her to wait in your room."

Great I needed an explanation for why I was in the same clothes as yesterday. I walked into my room to find Liss asleep on my bed. This certainly makes it easier. I picked out the best pair of jeans and a tank top to wear before taking a shower.

Since there were so few girl novices I had a bathroom attached to my bedroom. It was pretty cool. An it sure beat sharing with other people. I took a shower as quick as I could. I left my hair down the way Dimitri liked and put a coat of mascara on. I walked out of the bathroom to find Liss still asleep.

I grabbed one of the few books I had and sat on the flour against the bed. Lissa didn't wake up for hours and I was so wrapped up in my book I didn't hear the knock on the door. "What are you doing on the flour?" I yelped and jumped up taking defensive stance in front of Lissa. When I realized who it was I blushed.

"Come here." I pulled him into my bathroom locking the door behind us.

Dimitri looked amused, "I was hoping for something a bit more romantic." he said when he took in my dirty clothes on the flour, the cluttered sink, and wet towels.

"Lissa supposedly got into a fight with Christian and needed girl talk. When I came here she was asleep." I shrugged. Dimitri sat on the side of the tub pulling me onto is lap.

"What did they fight about?" It was nice he was asking about my friends.

I rolled my eyes. "There's no telling. He'll probably come by here later looking for her." They hardly ever got mad at each other and when they did it didn't last long. "Now what were you saying about romantic?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I was going to light candles, maybe run a bath. Don't think we can do that with the princess in the next room."

I couldn't think of anything besides him. "She probably won't wake up for a while."

He laughed. "Your not quiet enough. Besides it probably wouldn't go over well if she figured out _I _was your mystery man."

I couldn't argue with the quiet comment. Andi knew Liss would overreact if she me and Dimitri together. "I'll see if she's okay. Wait here." I sighed and slid of his lap.

Lissa was just waking up when I came out of the bathroom. She scooted over so I could sit. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"No problem. Are you okay. Eddie said you and Christian got into a fight. Wanna talk about it?" Please say no, please say no.

"No. But I wanna hear about your mystery guy. You came in in what you were wearing yesterday." Lissa smirked when my jaw dropped. "And don't tell me you weren't with him. You purposely blocked me on the bond."

I stared open mouthed for a moment. "Well, I saw him last night and um.... talked." I new I was blushing. But I hopped she wouldn't notice.

Lissa started laughing. "Somehow I don't believe that. At least tell me he made your first time special." she paused then her eyes got really big. "It was your _first_ time right?"

"He asked me the same thing." I grumbled. Why was so hard for them to believe I was a virgin. "And yes he made it special. It was......." I trailed off one blush running into the next.

Lissa giggled. "I take it you had a good time."

"The best." Thinking about how sweet he'd been, always making sure I was okay, made me smile.

"I'm glad your happy. I should probably go talk to Christian. Make sure your mystery man knows he has to deal with me if he hurts you."" She smiled, kissed my cheek and bounced out of the room.

Dimitri walked out of the bathroom grinning from ear to ear. "You had the _best_ time last night?"

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist. "And this morning."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "For me too." With that I dragged him back into the bathroom.


End file.
